


Love Potion #9

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Hunter Dean, Jealous Dean, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: While cleaning out the storage room Castiel gets splashed with some sort of potion. When nothing immediately happens they assume everything is okay. But shortly after, everyone who comes in contact with the Omega starts to put on their bests moves, much to Dean’s dismay.





	Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks and shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta'ing and making art for this fic! And generally just being awesome! ;)
> 
> Now go read!

“Hey Sammy,” Dean mumbled as he padded into the kitchen and past his brother who was seated at the kitchen table, making a beeline over to the coffee pot. Despite it being almost eleven, it was too damn early to function properly without a cup of java. Dean grabbed his mug from the counter and poured himself a steaming cup of liquid energy. He sighed around his first sip and asked, “Where's Cas?”

Sammy peered over the top of his laptop. “Last time I saw him he was cleaning and organizing the storage room. That was after he had swept and mopped in here, dusted and put up all the books in the library.” Sam wrinkled his brows in thought. “It’s like he’s nesting.”

“No, it’s definitely not that,” Dean said confidently around the lip of his coffee mug, “It’s sixteen days until his next heat starts.”

“Really?” a small smirk spread across Sam’s lips, “and you know Cas’ heat schedule off the top of your head for what reason?”

“Well, because,” Dean shifted in his seat his cheeks starting burn from embarrassment before he sat up straight and said, “Because I’m an Alpha and Alphas, we,” Dean waved his hands like he was trying to make the right explanation just appear out of thin air. “We have this biological _need_ to care for the Omegas in our lives.” Dean preened a little internally at remembering that from one of the books his dad had given him when he hit puberty.

“Mm-hm,” Sam arched a brow, “Well I’m an Alpha too and _I_ don’t know Cas’ schedule off the top of my head like that.”

Dean scoffed. “Well then you suck as an Alpha.” He pointed at his brother’s laptop. “Make yourself useful and find us a case or something,” Dean drained the remainder of his coffee and rose up from his seat, “I’m gonna go see how Cas is doing and if he wants to take a break so we can all go grab lunch at the diner.”

“Give him a kiss for me!” Sam sing-songed to his brother’s retreating form, which earned him the one fingered salute in return.

As Dean walked through the bunker to the storage room, he started thinking back to Cas’ last heat. It had been particularly hard on the Omega, and in return, hard on him. Hearing Castiel whimper and whine after each disappointing orgasm he milked from his body, leaving him bone tired, unsated, and still needing more, had damn near broke Dean. He wanted so badly to march in the angel’s bedroom and help him, to make it better, to give him what he _needed_.

Dean’s known his inner Alpha has found Cas intriguing for sometime now, hell years, but who's counting, right? He loved how the angel wasn’t a typical submissive; he was sassy, bossy, and didn’t take any shit from Alphas, especially not from Dean. He was a pure spit fire. 

And _fuck_ , his scent. Castiel smelled like ozone, _clean_ , comparable to when you’d step outside after an intense thunderstorm and everything smelt _purified_. Then there was an underlying aroma of salt water and if Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath it reminded him of standing on the shores of the ocean, watching the sea spray as the big waves roll in. The smell of salt was so strong he could taste it on his tongue. It often made him wonder if Cas’ skin tasted like that. Lastly was a touch of honey, sweet and floral, woodsy and spicy, and just so _perfect_. It was so unique, so unlike anything Dean had ever savored. 

_Ozone, salt water, and honey_ , it was everything Dean’s inner Alpha craved, but knew it couldn’t have. No matter how much Dean wanted to help Cas through his heats, he never crossed that line, never offered. Fear of rejection was what stopped him; he didn’t know if he could handle being turned down. 

Castiel was a stubborn Omega, had always insisted on getting through his heats alone without the assistance of some random Alpha, which in a selfish way made Dean feel better. But deep down Dean knew after so long an Omega’s body _needed_ an Alpha. It was bad for them to go solo for so long, unlike an Alpha who could get through their ruts alone with no problem. 

Omega’s were different though, they needed to be touched, to scent and be scented, to be filled by something other than rubber. Biologically, they needed an Alpha’s come to sate their heat. It was okay to go through their heats alone every now and again, but not every single time. The longer they went without an Alpha, the more painful it would be for them. Seeing as how Cas had never had an Alpha partner help him through his heats since he’d occupied James Novak’s body, his were probably pretty damn unbearable at this point…

It made something inside Dean ache at knowing Castiel would be in pain, pain that someone -- not necessarily _him_ \-- would be able to soothe. Half of him wanted to help Cas find an Alpha he could use, he could trust to help him and take care of him, while the other part of Dean screamed back there was only _one_ Alpha good enough for that job. That Alpha, however, was going to keep his damn mouth shut unless Cas himself asked. And God, if he did... 

Dean shook his head and in true Winchester fashion pushed all those thoughts away as he approached the door to the storage room, which was slightly ajar. “Hey, Cas!” he called out. 

The Alpha heard a startled curse and clattering of objects before a loud crash and breaking glass. He quickly swung the door open and saw Cas sprawled on the floor beside a step stool covered in a bright pink liquid that reminded Dean of Pepto-Bismol. 

The Omega glared up at him accusingly, “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Dean smiled sheepishly before he motioned to the pink mess on Cas’ clothes. “Uh, should we be worried about that?” he glanced over at the shelves, “Some of the stuff in here can be dangerous.”

“Seeing as how I haven’t sprouted any extra limbs, turned to a puddle of goo, or exploded,” Cas shrugged, “I think I’m okay.” With a flick of his wrist he was clean again. “Plus my grace would have protected me if it had been something truly hazardous.” 

“Okay,” Dean nodded at the busted glass beside Cas, “What was that pink shit then?”

The Omega picked up the broken bottle beside him and glanced down at it as he spun it in his hands. “This bottle is so old, the words are completely faded... all I can make out is a number symbol and the number nine.” Cas shrugged and tossed the bottle in the trash can beside the shelf.

Dean walked over to the Omega and held out his hand. Cas gripped it tight and Dean hauled him up, the smell of ozone, salt water, and honey assaulting the Alpha’s senses. He took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut. Once they opened again, Cas was staring at him with his head tilted and brows furrowed in thought. Dean cleared his throat and dropped Cas’ hand as he took a step back, away from the _delicious_ smell. “I just came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch at the diner with me and Sammy.”

A small smile spread across Cas’ face. “I would like that,” he looked over his shoulder at the remanding shattered glass, “Just let me clean that up first.”

“Alright.” Dean nodded before he gave the angel a once over, the Omega’s scent surrounding him like a warm blanket. His eyes slid past Cas to the mess on the floor. “You sure that’s nothing to worry about?”

“Yes,” Cas rolled his eyes fondly, “ Now go on, I’ll be done in a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” the Alpha called over his shoulder as he backed out of the room. “Meet me and Sammy in the kitchen when you're ready.”

Dean slid into the booth at the diner, watching as Cas took the seat across from him and then Sam beside the Omega. “Uh, Sammy,” Dean arched his brow as his brother pressed directly up against Cas’ side, “What are you doing over there? You _always_ sit by me.”

“Oh, um,” Sam shook his head before he smiled sheepishly at the Cas, who he had backed against the wall and was now watching Sam curiously. He moved out of that side of the booth with a mumbled ‘sorry’ and plopped down beside his brother. Before Dean could ask him what the hell was that all about, the waiter was there to take their order.

Sam closed his menu. “I’d like a caesar salad and an ice water.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s order and placed his menu in the middle of the table on top of Sam’s. “Give me a double bacon burger, hold the mayo, curly fries, and a Coke.”

The tall blonde haired Alpha nodded as he wrote down the order before turning to Cas. “And what about you _darlin’_?” Dean bristled at the pet name as it rolled off the waiter’s tongue.

“Give me the same thing as him,” Cas nodded toward Dean as he gathered up the menus, “But instead of a Coke I would like an sweet tea please.” The Omega held out the menus to the waiter.

He smiled as he took them from Cas, making sure his fingers grazed the Omega’s. “My name’s Derek, let me know if you need _anything_. I’ll be just over there,” he pointed towards the counter before his chocolate colored eyes met Cas’. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He licked his lips and gave Cas a good once over before turning to go put in their order and make their drinks. 

“What the hell was that,” Dean hissed as he glared at the Alpha’s retreating form. When he didn’t get a response, he glanced over at his brother who had his elbows on the table with his chin resting in his palms as he stared at Cas. Dean huffed as he poked his brother in the side. 

Sam grunted and turned his attention to Dean, “I’m sorry, what?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “ _I said_ what the hell was that,” he looked at Cas, then over to their waiter who was making their drinks and staring at the Omega the same way Sam had been.

“Cas is a very attractive Omega,” Sam said matter-of-factly as he smiled shyly at the angel, “I’m sure _lots_ of Alphas find him appealing.” Sam took a deep breath as if he was scenting Cas. “ _Very appealing_ ,” he finished on a sigh.

“Thank you?” Cas replied, confusion laced in his tone.

“Okay, seriously,” Dean glanced from his doey eyed brother to the confused angel, “What the hell is going on?”

Again before anyone could answer, the waiter was back with their drinks. Without taking his eyes off Cas, he plopped the water in front of Sam and the Coke in front of Dean, the dark liquid sloshing out onto the table. Derek then handed the tea to Cas with a carnal grin as he spoke, “Here you go Darlin’. _Extra_ sweet, just like your delectable scent.” He licked his lips and continued to stare at the angel until the order bell rang drawing his attention away. “Be right back with your food.” He winked at Cas before he turned to go retrieve their order.

“Seriously,” Dean growled as he grabbed a handful of napkins from the holder and sopped up the spilt cola, all the while glowering at the waiter’s back. “What the hell is that guy's problem?” He looked over at Sam who was staring at Cas again, the angel shifting uncomfortably in his seat at the intense gaze he was receiving from the younger Winchester. 

“Sammy!” Dean snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s face gaining his attention. He stared at him, incredulous. “What the fuck?”

“Huh,” Sam turned to Dean, “Were you talking to me?”

“Dude, quit staring at Cas like a creeper!” Dean narrowed his eyes, “Our damn waiter is freaking him out enough!”

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled as he ran his hand across the back of his neck in an abashed manner. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Cas nodded bashfully as he folded his hands in his lap and mumbled, “It’s alright Sam.” 

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Derek came back with their food. He placed Sam and Dean’s in front of them quickly before moving around to the back of Cas’ seat, leaning over him and breathing in the Omega’s scent as he sat the plate in front of him. Dean bit his lip and white knuckled the table to keep from knocking the brazen Alpha on his ass for openly scenting Cas like that. 

Derek smiled when the angel looked up at him. He put his hand on Cas’ shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, fingers brushing over his throat. “Let me know if you need anything else.” He tossed one more smile over his shoulder to the Omega as he left to serve his other tables.

Dean met Cas’ eyes, his own full of concern. “You good?”

“Fine.” The angel nodded stoically as he picked up his burger and took a bite, moaning happily around the mouthful. Cas’ enticing scent settled around them causing Dean to squirm in his seat, hoping it would situate the arising problem in his jeans. He side-eyed his brother who was licking his lips with hunger, only it _wasn’t_ his food he was looking at.

“How’s the rabbit food, Sammy?” Dean snapped irritably. 

Sam glanced down at his food and cleared his throat as he picked up his fork and speared his salad. “Good,” Sam mumbled as he shoved the leafy greens into his mouth.

The rest of their lunch passed in a tense silence with Dean watching Sam watch Cas while the angel devoured his burger and curly fries, none the wiser. Dean’s own appetite had waned and as he picked at his food he realized the Omega’s scent had continued to strengthen the longer they were there. He looked around and noticed a few of the other patrons were now staring at Cas as well with the same expression on their faces as his brother and the waiter. _Seriously, what the fuck was going on_!

No sooner than Cas finished his food and placed his napkin on his plate, Derek sat down and slid up next to him on the booth seat. “My shift is over in ten,” he placed his hand on top of Cas’ which rested on the table, “What do you say I take you back to my place for _dessert_?”

A low threatening growl rumbled from both Winchesters. Dean’s turned to his brother with narrowed eyes as the animalistic sound deepened. Sam’s breath hitched and his eyes lowered to the table, yielding. Dean glanced back toward Derek as he spoke, his inner Alpha bleeding into his tone, “He’s not interested.” 

Cas gave him a thankful look, glancing between Sam and Dean, as he sat there stiff and nervous. 

“How about you get our check ready and my brother here is going to go to the bar and pay it, because you _are not_ coming near him,” Dean nodded towards Cas, “again,” He leaned forward and met the other Alpha’s eyes, “Got it?” 

Derek nodded and scurried out of the seat. making his way across the diner and around the back of the counter quickly.

Dean clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Go pay the bill, me and Cas are going on out to the car.” 

“Okay.” Sam gave the angel a quick glance before he stood up and headed over to the register. 

Dean slid out of the booth and waited for Cas to join him. He wrapped his hand around the Omega’s upper arm, ignoring the angel’s confused look, and dragged him from the diner and everyone’s hungry gaze.

Once they made it outside Dean opened his mouth to ask Cas how he was doing after the whole Derek thing. It quickly snapped shut when a tall, buxom, beautiful brunette stepped between them and backed the Omega against the wall by the diner door. Dean took a deep breath. _Alpha_. The woman pressing up against Cas was an Alpha.

“Hey baby,” she cooed as she placed her hand on Cas sternum. Dean glared at that pink nail making its way down Cas’ chest. 

_Pink_! 

That pink shit that spilt on Cas, clearly it _did_ have some affect on the Omega. Everyone around the angel was acting so... so _strange_. Well, everyone but him. 

Cas was shifting from foot to foot, completely pressed against the wall trying to get away from the overbearing woman. Dean wrapped his arm around the Omega and pulled him into his side. “What ever you are offerin’ lady, he’s not interested,” he snapped and tugged Cas forward.

She pouted as Dean pulled Cas to towards the Impala. “Fuckin’ hell,” Dean growled as he ran his hands through his hair.

“What’s going on?” Cas leaned against the car beside Dean, “I’ve only had Alphas act like that when I’m on the cusp of my heat.” 

“I think maybe...” Dean sighed and turned to face the Omega. “That weird crap you spilt on you in the storage room? I’m pretty sure it has something to do with how people are acting around you.”

“Hey,” Sam appeared and crowded up against Castiel, “We ready to go?” He slung his arm around the angel’s shoulder and pulled him in.

“I think you may be right,” Cas murmured, his face smushed against Sam’s chest.

“Right about what?” the younger Winchester asked as he subconsciously ran his hand down the Omega’s back.

“Well,” Dean stepped forward and untangled Cas from his brother’s hold, “Remember when I told you Cas got drenched in some weird shit from the storage room, but it was okay because nothing happened?” Sam nodded and he continued, “Pretty sure the reaction was delayed.”

Sam reached past Dean and cradled Cas’ cheeks in his palms. The Omega squeaked as the younger Winchester spoke softly, “Are you hurt?” His eyes roamed over the angel looking for any visible damage. 

“He’s fine!” Dean swatted his brother’s hands away and stepped between them, giving Cas a chance to escape to the back seat. “We just need to get back to the bunker and try to figure out what the hell that pink shit was.”

Sam nodded and Dean moved to get in the car, stopping at the trunk when he saw Sam trying to climb in the back seat with Cas. He strode forward again and clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Whatcha doin’ Sammy?”

The younger Alpha shrugged. “Figured I should sit back there with him, just in case,” he smiled sheepishly, “You know, keep an eye on him?”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Good idea,” he slapped his keys into Sam’s hand, “ _You_ drive, I’ll sit back there with him.” 

Sam sighed as he sulkingly made his way to the driver's side while Dean slid inside beside Cas, meeting the Omega’s thankful gaze. He was only there in the backseat to keep an eye on the angel. It’s not like he wanted to be closer to his intoxicating scent… Or at least that was what he was going to continue telling himself on the ride back home.

Back at the bunker, Dean positioned himself in the center with Cas on one side, Sam on the other, as they made their way from room to room. Once they reached the library Dean spun around to address them both.

“First we need to see if we can find another bottle of that shit that splashed Cas, then we need to do research on it and see _exactly_ what the side effects are, and how the hell we make it stop.” He looked from Sam to Cas, his face set in determination.“Let’s do this.”

Sam nodded and tried to sidestep past Dean who moved directly in front of Cas blocking his brother. “What’s up, Sammy?”

Sam glanced around Dean and smiled at the angel. “I was going to make Cas comfortable while you went to find what he was doused with.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Dean shook his head and snorted, “Clearly whatever is going on with Cas has an affect on you.” Sam opened his mouth to retort and Dean fixed him with a stern gaze. “Don’t even try to deny it.” 

The younger Alpha sighed and let his eyes fall to the floor. 

Dean waited a pause and looked over his shoulder at the Omega. “You got a better look at the bottle than I did. Why don’t you go see if you can find another and bring it back if you do.” Assured Sam wasn’t going to make a move, Dean turned to face Cas, his scent filling Dean’s senses. The Alpha let it soothe him as he spoke, “Hopefully that bottle will have a readable label on it.”

“Okay,” Cas gave him a curt nod before walking out of the room, the Omega’s fragrant aroma lingering just as strong as if the angel was still standing in front of him. Dean took a deep breath, taking it in, before turning to his brother who was doing the same thing.

Dean jabbed Sam in the side with his elbow. “Stop scenting Cas, it's _creepy_.”

“But he just smells so good,” Sam mumbled sheepishly, “I know you think so too.”

“Shut up,” Dean huffed as he flopped down at the table, “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Mh-hm, sure, Dean.” Sam gave him a knowing smirk and sat down on the other side. The two sat in silence, surrounded by Cas’ scent as they waited for the Omega to return.

Dean was drumming his fingers on the table top when Cas came back in with a glass vial in his hand. “I found it!” he held up the bottle with a small smile, “And I can read the label on this one. It says _Love Potion # 9_.”

“Great, some sort of love potion,” Dean grumbled and ran his fingers back through his hair. “Let’s hit the books.” 

Sam grinned at Cas and pulled the chair out beside him. Cas looked at him wide eyed before glancing over at Dean for help.

“How about you sit by me, Cas.” The angel sighed gratefully, ignoring the younger Alpha’s pout as he sat down beside Dean and cracked open one of the many books that littered the table. 

After a few minutes of reading, Cas’ head snapped up and looked across the table at the younger Winchester. “Sam,” the angel cleared his throat, “Is there a reason why you're rubbing your foot up my thigh?”

“For fucks sake,” Dean growled. “ _Footsie_? Really, Sammy?” He pointed at the chair across from him. “You sit there.” Sam moved over to the chair across from his brother and Dean glared at him. “Try doing it again and I will break your toes.” 

Dean sighed and continued to read, glancing up at his brother every now and again to see if he was behaving and trying not to let Cas’ scent distract him.

Dean reached for another book, his eyes burned from all the reading he had down the past few hours. His eyes fell on Sam who was scribbling something on a piece of paper. “Whatcha’ writing?” Dean asked as he reached for it.

“Nothing!” Sam blocked the paper with his arm and continued writing.

The elder Alpha rolled his eyes and smirked before he looked at Cas with mock concern marring his features. “You okay? You don’t look so well.” Sam’s attention immediately snapped to the angel, and he shifted in his seat to get a better look at the Omega, leaving the paper unattended for Dean to snatch it. “Ha ha!” he crowed as he waved the paper.

“Not cool, Dean,” Sam huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean gave him an impish grin before looking down at the paper. “Oh my God, really?” Dean groaned, “You're supposed to be working and yet here you are drawing little hearts with Cas’ name in them. What the fuck!” He wadded up the paper and tossed it hard as his brother. “This thing going on with Cas has turned you into a pre-pubescent girl.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but snapped it shut, a dewey-eyed look on his face as Cas pointed to the passage in his book and said, “I found something.” 

“Thank God,” Dean mumbled and turned to him, “What do you got Casanova?” 

“I don’t…” Cas furrowed his brow and tilted his head in thought. “I don’t understand that reference.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Dean smiled fondly. “Just show me what you found.”

Cas slid the book over in front of Dean and he began to read aloud the important parts he’d picked out of the passage. “Love potion number nine... a powerful concoction that amplifies the recipients scent tenfold. Well that explains why you smell like heaven,” he smirked over at the angel, “More so than you usually do.”

The Omega smiled shyly at him. “You think I smell like heaven?”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed happily across from them, bringing both sets of eyes to him. Sam had his head cushioned on his hands, staring at Castiel. “It’s like ozone, and maybe salt water. It’s everything I picture heaven smelling like.” 

Castiel stared at Sam, his eyes wide before he looked back at Dean.

“Uh,” Dean cleared his throat and gave a half shrug, “He’s not wrong. It’s.. pure, you know? And… I can also smell honey, fresh and sweet, just a hint.” Dean flushed at his admission and cleared his throat again before tearing his eyes away to continue reading. “Everyone who comes in contact with the individual and his scent will become attracted to him. Well that explains why everyone is acting the way they are,” Dean muttered.

“Well, everyone but you.” Cas wrinkled his brows and Dean looked up to see a small flash of hurt on the angel’s face before his features smoothed once more. “Why do you suppose that is?”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe I’m stronger willed than everyone else,” a cocky smirk spread across his lips, “I bet that’s it.”

“I’m sure,” Cas deadpanned with a roll of his eyes.

“Anyway,” Dean playfully snarked as his eyes fell back to the book. “ _Oh!_ Cure! Here we go!” Dean’s eyes widened as he read. “Wow, okay, straight to the point.” He looked over at Cas and ran his hand across the back of his neck. “It says taking your ‘True Love’s’ knot will um, make the effects dissipate.” A nervous giggle bubbled out of Dean. “Damn they just skip true love's kiss and go straight for the gold.”

Sam sat up straighter in his seat. “I could always-” 

“Not a chance in hell, Sammy,” Dean growled cutting his brother off. “ _No way_ are you Cas’ true love. Cas don’t have a true love.” His gaze flitted over to the angel whose eyes were firmly glued to the table top. “Cas?” Dean arched a brow, “You _don’t_ have someone you care for like that, _do you_?” 

The angel opened his mouth to answer… 

“Hello, boys.”

The trio turned to see Crowley and Rowena standing in the middle of the library. The King of Hell looked a little confused to see them there, but he schooled his features quickly while Rowena stared back at them with a pinched smirk on her face. Crowley smoothed down his suit jacket and looked at Dean. “I thought you, Moose, and Feathers, were on a Rugaru hunt down in Alabama.”

“Got back a few days ago,” Dean grunted as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the impending migraine. “So Boris,” he glowered at Crowley, then over at Rowena, “Natasha, what are you two doing here?” Dean’s brows furrowed in afterthought. “Especially since you thought we were gone...” he trailed off, glancing over at Sam.

“Well you see,” Crowley crooned and waved his hand, a glass of scotch materializing in it, “Mother and I came to procure a few items from your storage.” He flashed Dean a smile, took a sip. Then his eyes flickered over to Castiel and narrowed slightly, his voice becoming softer as he said, “We didn’t think you would mind.”

“More like didn’t think we would notice.” Dean mumbled under his breath before looking over at his brother again. “Remind me we need to revoke his ‘come and go as he pleases’ privileges.”

Sam nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving the side of Cas’ face. Dean glared at his brother for a moment before looking back to Crowley. A smug grin spread across the King of Hell’s lips and he cocked his head, clicking his tongue as he said, “Looks like Moose has a crush.” He took a step closer stopping when he was hit with a tantalizing scent. His eyes flitted to the angel. “Mmm, Feathers, you smell good enough to eat.”

“Fergus, what are you talking-” Rowena rolled her eyes and moved next to her son, stopping mid sentence as she took a breath, her gaze also falling to the Omega who was now looking very skittish with all eyes on him. “So sweet, _pure_ , better than any potion I could ever cook up.”

Dean subconsciously moved his chair closer to Cas as Crowley and Rowena kept walking towards them. Like a shark, Crowley made a wide circle around Dean and stood behind the angel, his hands dropping to the back of Castiel’s chair. Rowena slid up, stopping at Dean’s side as the Alpha straightened. She was biting down on her lower lip and Dean scowled, shifting further forward to block her advancing. She glared at him, eyes flashing dangerously, her hand slamming on the table and knocking into the potion vial. 

A strangled noise left Dean’s throat and he heard Castiel gasp from behind, but Rowena was quick and plucked it from the air before it hit the ground, long fingers wrapping around the neck of the vial ad holding it up.“Well, this explains a lot.” A small smirk painted her red lips and her eyes moved over Dean’s shoulder to Castiel once more. “I take it the Omega spilt this on himself?”

Dean looked up at the witch. “You know this potion?”

“I do. It’s quite powerful,” she licked her lips as she asked, “Did you find the cure?”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded as he sighed, “True love’s knot.”

She set the bottle back on the table, fingers dragging against it. “There’s that or...”

Dean didn’t have time for Rowena’s games and his attention snapped back to Cas when he felt a hand grip his arm _hard_. Crowley had his hands cupping the Omega’s face, the King’s entire body pressing in close and Dean would’ve laughed if it weren’t for the sudden anger swirling through his veins.

“I could show you a _hell_ of a time, angel.” Crowley leaned down and scented Cas’ throat, groaning, “An Alpha demon can give you pleasure you couldn’t even begin to fathom.” 

“Excuse me?” Sam shot from behind them, his chair scraping the wood floor as he stood. Dean turned and grabbed Sam’s shirtsleeve, shaking his head. 

“Sit _down_ , Sammy! Jesus! Cas doesn’t want Crowley’s knot anymore than he wants yours!” He rolled his eyes at the look of hurt that crossed Sam’s expression, his large hazel eyes darting between Dean and Castiel as if asking the angel if what Dean said was true. 

“Ignore those silly little Alphas, Castiel,” Rowena cut in and Dean spun as he felt her dress brush against his leg. She moved quickly, sliding across the floor while Dean’s back was turned, and was lowering herself down onto Castiel’s lap, pushing her chest up close to him. 

“Knots are over rated, one purpose. Now, another Omega… I know each,” her perfectly painted fingernails skimmed over Castiel’s throat, “and every,” they tiptoed down Castiel’s blue tie, “button to _push_.” She hooked a finger into Cas’ belt loop, jerking his hips forward as she bent down to kiss him. 

“Rowena!”

“ _Mother!_ ”

“Dean!” Castiel’s panicked cry for help made Dean jump into action. 

“Get off of him you evil skank,” Dean growled as he hauled Rowena off Cas’ lap just before her lips made contact. The angel let out a relieved sigh as he jumped up and gripped the back of Dean’s shirt, pulling himself in close to use the Alpha as a shield. Dean glanced over his shoulder for only a moment before widening his stance, leaning back against Castiel in hope of providing him some comfort. The rest of the room seemed unfazed by Dean’s protective stance and Rowena, Crowley, and even Sam continued moving as close to Castiel as they could get. 

“Nice girls are so boring,” Rowena cooed, “I’d much rather be an evil skank.” She blew Cas a kiss and gave him a sultry wink. “They have more fun.”

“Really Mother, you are wasting your time. Not to mention your feeble attempts are quite pathetic.” Crowley rolled his eyes, picking up Castiel’s empty chair and depositing it behind him. “Why would he want _you_ when he could have a king! A king with a knot the size of-”

“Well, if your height is anything to go by, I’m sure it’s not impressive,” Sam quipped, cutting him off. Dean heard the sound of the metal on Sam’s jeans clicking on the table and he shifted to see Sam had crawled on top and was dragging himself across it. “I believe that the tallest person, and therefore the one with the most impressive knot, would be-”

“That’s enough!” Dean barked causing the whole room to go silent. He spun around to face Cas and asked, “You okay?”

“Yes,” the Omega whispered and burrowed against Dean’s chest. The Alpha pulled him even closer, breathing deeply as Cas’ sweet scent blanketed him. A low growl slipped past his lips when he caught a whiff of Rowena’s floral and Crowley’s mossy scent on him. It was just all kinds of _wrong_. 

Castiel shouldn’t smell like them; Cas should smell like ozone, salt water, honey, and _him_. 

The realization hit Dean like a punch to the gut. If the Omega was going to carry any other Alpha’s scent, it should be his. Leather and sandalwood would mix nicely with Cas’ pure and earthy aroma and the idea of Cas being _his_? Dean swallowed hard, suddenly shaking. 

“Dean!” The Alpha felt Cas’ breath hitch. “Wha-what are you doing?” he whispered, his hot breath puffing against the Alpha’s throat. It was then he realized he had been nuzzling Cas, replacing all other scents with his own, marking him. He was hit with guilt that he’d been acting like all the rest of them and tried to move back and the Omega clung to him, eyes wide. “Don’t stop.”

A pleased rumbled slipped past Dean’s lips. “Can’t stand you smelling like anyone else, want you to smell like me,” he admitted in a soft whisper. “You should _always_ smell like me.”

“I want that too,” Cas purred, “I want that very much _Alpha_.” 

Dean pulled back slightly to meet Cas’ eyes. He never referred to Dean as Alpha, He’d never used that title before. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but Cas continued. 

“Do you know how many heats I have gotten myself through by thinking about you? How many times I had smelt you outside the door and wanted so badly for you to come in and take me, claim me, make me _yours_?” His bright blue eyes softened as a small smile spread across his lips. “Do you know how long I have been hopelessly in love with you, Dean Winchester?”

Behind him, Crowley made a snort of protest. “A _hunter_ , Castiel? Really?” 

“It’s not like he would’ve chosen you, Fergus,” Rowena snapped back. “Castiel, dear, I believe we have unfinished business!”

Dean shook his head, reaching up to run his fingers through the Omega’s perpetually messy hair and pull him to the side, just as Sam’s feet came down on the other side of the table. “It’s probably about as long as I have been in love with you, Castiel.” Dean confessed, with a gentle grin. 

“Sounds like you're my true love,” the Omega whispered as he nipped at Dean’s throat, “What do you say we break this love spell?”

Dean inner Alpha howled at the thought of claiming the Omega as his own after all the time he has spent pining over his mate. His heart pounding, excited in his chest, drowned out the sounds of protest from Rowena, Crowley, and Sam. 

“What do I say?” Dean licked his lips. “I say _my_ room, right now.” 

Without another word, Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ and dragged him from the library, casting a final look over his shoulder at the love sick Alphas and desperate Omega.

Once they were in Dean’s room, he shut _and_ locked the door behind them. He didn’t want to risk any unwanted visitors trying to break in. He lovingly cradled Cas’ face in his hands and made those gorgeous blue eyes look into his. “You sure about this?”

The smile that Castiel gave him was blinding and so full of love. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire existence.” 

Dean rested his forehead against the Omega’s, exhaling slowly. “Cas, can I kiss you now?”

“Please,” Cas whined, “You have no idea how long I have wanted you to kiss me.”

The Alpha grinned as he pressed his lips against the angel’s. The kiss started soft and chaste, both of them lost in the press of the other’s mouth for the first time, until Cas whimpered needily against Dean’s lips. Then it was like a switch flipped and it turned to all teeth and tongue as they ripped and tore at the other’s clothes in a fevered race to get one another naked. 

After the last article of clothing was tossed to the side, Dean hungrily drank in the sight of a very naked Castiel. The Alpha’s chest rose and fell at a rapid pace, his heart beating wildly at the prospect of what was to come. “You're beautiful,” he whispered so softly he wasn’t sure the angel had even heard him.

“Thank you,” Cas replied shyly as he now took the opportunity to let his eyes roam over the equally bare Alpha.

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and they walked backwards, tumbling onto the bed naked and legs tangled together. “Wanted this for so, so long,” the Omega panted as Dean kissed and nipped at his throat, latching onto his mating gland and sucking hard. Cas gasped as a wave of slick gushed from him.

The Alpha ran his tongue across the blooming bruise before whispering in Cas’ ear, “God, I thought you smelt amazing before, but damn, it’s _nothing_ compared to when you are wet.”

“Dean,” Cas gasped as the Alpha trailed his fingers down the Omega’s side, “Feels so good when you touch me.” 

Dean’s hand continued its descent down Cas’ body and in between his wet thighs. “You’re soaked baby,” Dean growled as he slipped a finger between the Omega’s ass cheeks and pressed against his puckered entrance, the tip of his finger sliding into the hot, wet, heat, of Cas’ body.

“So wet for you,” Cas mewled and arched back, taking Dean’s finger deeper. “So wet for your knot, Alpha.” He keened before claiming Dean’s mouth in another heated kiss.

Dean growled into the kiss, pressing their bodies together. He rutted his rock hard cock against the Omega’s thigh and thrust two fingers deep inside Castiel, stroking his inner walls and stretching him, preparing him for his knot. The Omega whined and pushed back on Dean’s fingers, swiveling his hips, wanting more.

The Alpha rose up and sat back on his haunches between the Omega’s legs and watched with absolute unadulterated hunger as Cas fucked himself back on his fingers. Dean pushed in a third, growling as he felt the warm slick cover his hand, observing how it coated his fingers in a thick sheen. His inner Alpha howled at being soaked in Cas’ essence, at how the Omega was so wet, so wet from him, _for_ him.

Castiel mewled and gripped the sheets as Dean’s fingers struck that electric spot inside of him, his back arching off the bed in pleasure, his body glistening with sweat and making his aroma that much more enticing. The Alpha’s hand was now dripping with slick as he pressed in deep and ran the pads of his fingers over and over Cas’ prostate. The Omega was blissed out and starting to crave more.

“Please, Dean, _please, Alpha_!” He keened as Dean slipped his fingers from the warmth of his body. 

The Alpha brought his soaked hand up to his lips and lapped at it. “Oh God, Cas,” he moaned as he sucked each and every finger clean. “You taste so fuckin’ good. Even more delicious than you smell.” He grinned ferally down at the Omega, licking a drop of slick from his bottom lip. “After I fuck you and my knot goes down, I’m gonna eat that sweet ass of yours until you come on my tongue alone. Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes! Oh yes, Alpha,” Cas whined as he spread his legs open wider.

Dean gripped the base of his thick cock and ran the head of it between the Omega’s ass cheeks, coating it in slick. Cas’ flushed chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched the Alpha slowly run his hand up and down his length, coating it with his juices. The Omega’s eyes were lust blown and glassy, his cock lay swollen, untouched and dripping precome on his stomach. Cas licked his lips as he continued to stare at Dean, his head dropped back, eyelids hooded as he thrusted into his fist, a little gasp passing his lips. 

The sight alone made the Omega gush a fresh wave of slick as he keened, “I want you, need you! Need you so, so bad, Alpha.”

“And I _need_ you.” Dean smiled with pure adoration shining in his eyes. “Roll over onto your stomach, angel,” he ran his hand along Cas’ thigh, patting it gently, “I know it’s your first time taking a _real_ knot, and it's easier that way the first time.” 

Dean ran his hands over Castiel’s body as he rolled onto his stomach. Slowly, Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss between Cas’ shoulder blades, up the back of his throat, then whispered into his ear, “But next time we do it face to face. I want to look you in the eyes when my knot locks inside you.”

The angel let out a needy whine, a shiver going through him and Dean smiled, shifting back before draping body over the Omega’s, covering him. Dean’s cock slipped between Cas’ wet ass cheeks. “You ready?” Dean whispered into the Omega’s ear.

“I am,” Cas replied, breathless. He looked over his shoulder and met Dean’s eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Dean.”

The Alpha reached between their bodies and gripped his cock, guiding it to Cas’ slick soaked entrance and pushing in slowly, groaning when the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle. Once his thighs were seated against Cas’ ass, he wrapped his arm around the Omega and pressed his palm against the angel’s heart. “You feel so good, Sweetheart,” Dean cooed as he pressed a kiss to Cas’ temple and stayed still, giving the Omega time to adjust.

“Move, Dean,” Castiel nuzzled against the side of the Alpha’s throat, “I’m ready.”

Dean slowly rocked in and out of Cas’ body, keeping the pace sweet and unhurried. They had waited so damn long for this and Dean wanted them both to cherish this moment. Dean darted his tongue out and ran it up the side of the Omega’s sweaty throat, groaning at the taste of his lover. “So sweet, like honey. I could quickly become an addict of all things you, my sweet lil’ Omega.” 

The Alpha pushed in deep and swiveled his hips causing Cas to gasp as Dean’s cock nudged his prostate. His entire body quivered with ecstasy, his cock throbbed and dripped precome on the bed while his hands twisted into the bed sheet. Dean groaned and slid his hands to cover Cas’, his hips picking up their pace. 

Castiel could feel Dean’s knot start to grow, how it tugged on his slick rim, spreading him as it popped in and out of his hole. “Dean, oh, oh, oh God, Alpha,” the Omega mewled, his inner walls massaged the growing knot. Dean tightened his grip over Cas’ hands, threading their fingers together as he rutted hard and fast into the Omega until his knot swelled to completion and locked them together. 

Cas keened as he felt Dean’s hot come fill him, warm and thick deep inside his body, held in place by the Alpha’s full knot.

 _This is what like being complete feels like. Home, love, family, and just God damn amazing_.

Dean bucked forward, driving his cock deeper, the head rubbing Cas’ prostate. The Omega whimpered as his body shook and he rutted his rock hard cock against the bed. 

“Cas,” Dean growled by his ear as he gyrated his hips, trailing his hand down the Omega’s chest to grip Cas’ throbbing cock. “Come for me, my sweet, sweet Omega,” he crooned as he stroked Cas’ cock, running his thumb over the head.

“Alpha,” the Omega keened as he spilled his release in long hot bursts covering Dean’s hands and the sheets. His body spasmed and clenched around the Alpha’s knot, milking it, causing Dean to growl and rut his hips harder as more seed pulsed from him. Cas panted, resting his head against his arm as he tried to catch his breath.

“We’re gonna be like this for a while,” Dean panted, equally breathless as he moved them onto their sides, away from the huge wet spot on the bed, moaning when Cas’ rim tugged his sensitive knot. Cas hummed his acknowledgement, cuddling back into the Alpha’s arms.

They lay there in a comfortable silence for a while, Dean tracing random patterns on Cas’ chest. “How far did you read in the book once you reached the cure?” the Omega asked, breaking the silence.

“I stopped once I seen true love’s knot,” Dean pressed a kiss to the Omega’s shoulder, “Was there more?”

Cas hummed and nodded. “It said the effects would wear off on their own in twenty-four hours.”

“What?” Dean laughed loudly before letting out a long sigh. “Well, I for one don’t think I could have managed. The way the three stooges out there were coming onto you?” A small growl worked its way out of the Alpha and he held Cas tighter. “I would have wound up hurting one of them.”

Cas smirked over his shoulder. “Possessive Alpha.”

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled sheepishly as he loosened his grip.

“Don’t be,” the Omega nipped at the Alpha’s bottom lip, “I kinda like it.”

“Good,” Dean waggled his brows playfully, “Because you are so damn hot, and mine, and I’m gonna make sure everyone knows it.”

“Sounds good to me, _Alpha_.” Cas licked his lips, his smirk turning into a soft smile. “The book also said why you were the only one unaffected.” 

“Really?” Dean perked up. “It was because of my amazing willpower, right?”

“No,” Cas snorted, “It said the only person that would remain unaffected by the spell is the recipient's true love. They’re already in love with them to begin with, so the potion is ineffective.”

“Well,” a huge grin spread across Dean’s face, “I like that reason way better.”

“Me too,” Cas whispered as he nuzzled against Dean throat before pulling back to meet the Alpha’s eyes. “You know my heat is coming up soon.”

“I do,” Dean bared his throat for Cas to continue marking with his scent. “I’m looking forward to helping you through it,” Dean smirked, “My knot has to be about ten-thousand times better than a fake one.”

“I guess,” Cas teased with a playful shrug.

“You guess?” Dean quirked a brow in challenge. “Oh baby, I’m gonna show you just how much better my knot is. I’ll make you come over and over on just my cock until you are begging for a break.”

“I can’t wait,” Cas purred as he claimed his Alpha’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
